


Maybe Tomorrow

by dancing_with_demons



Series: Joke's on you [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_with_demons/pseuds/dancing_with_demons
Summary: Maybe tomorrow he wouldn't be thinking of all this. Maybe tomorrow these feelings would be gone and he would be back to hating him again. Maybe tomorrow everything will change.(Or Batman contemplates on his relationship with his nemesis and is unable to find when the lines have begun to blur while driving the said nemesis to Arkham)
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Joke's on you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Maybe Tomorrow

It was raining when the Dark Knight finally managed to get inside his Batmobile and place the unconscious Clown Prince of Crime securely in the backseat. The other man had not moved for half an hour already and if he hadn't taken his pulse before, he would've presumed that he was dead. It sometimes really surprised Bruce how much strength this green haired man carried in his frail and undernourished body. Sighing, he began to drive the similar path towards Arkham.

_"Batsy... Batsy! Here! Come and get me, Batsy!"_

_Joker's high pitched laugh echoed through the old building. Batman didn't know what he had planned this time but he hoped it wasn't that bad or he wasn't too late._

_"Joker! This is fruitless. You know I'll eventually find you", he growled, while scanning the entire basement in search of potential prisoners._

_"Aww Batsy, you're no fun."_

_Batman sighed when suddenly he spotted a flurry of purple upstairs._

_"What have you planned this time, Joker?" he asked as soon as he saw the man._

_The said clown smiled widely, his scarred mouth making it wider than necessary._

_"Do you always think I've planned something destructive?"_

_"Do I have a reason to believe otherwise?"_

_The clown became extremely serious all of a sudden. The smile left his pale, white face and he seemed to be deep in thought._

_There's a reason why the Joker is Batman's most feared enemy. He is unpredictable. You can never tell what's going on in his mind, how he'll react to a certain situation. All the other criminals of Gotham have their own reasons to commit crimes. But Joker? His reasons are unknown._

Batman looks back at the sleeping clown. While asleep, he looks so innocent and fragile. There are times when Bruce really forgets that beneath all the madness there lies a human, like he did today. His punch in the guts had made the thin man unconscious. Then he'd searched the entire building but in vain. No prisoners, no dead bodies, no bombs, anything. The Joker hadn't really planned anything which came as a surprise to Bruce. He had alerted the GCPD and also made Alfred check his monitor for any possible threats throughout the city but nothing came up. 

So he did what he always does. He picked up the unconscious clown and headed towards Arkham.

_"I missed you Batsy", the Joker said after a while, "did you miss me?"_

_The Joker looked up expectantly at him. There was something in those green orbs, something other than madness. Something very human, Bruce was afraid to note. Like the Joker's sanity depended on his answer._

_"I..."_

_And then he began to cackle like a madman._

_"Aww Brucie! Did I make you fluster?"_

_And just like that something inside him snapped._

Bruce sighed again. He was doing it quite often today. He shouldn't have snapped like that on the other man. It's true that the Joker sometimes drove him crazy and he was a murderer, for God's sake. But he was human beneath it all. Yes, he was very difficult to understand at times and that scared Bruce to death, specially because he never knew what will tick the Joker off and what he would do next. But sometimes, Bruce could see the glimpse of a man beneath all the madness and insanity. 

_The Joker continued to laugh as Bruce punched him relentlessly. The high pitched, hollow laugh echoed through the empty building and made Bruce increase the intensity of his punches. Suddenly the laugh turned to fits of cough, and the Joker began to laugh harder. The mixed sound of coughing and laughing filled the night air._

_Bruce stopped for a moment, trying to catch his breath. The Joker suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him, the green orbs full him pain and hurt. Right now, he looked like the most beautiful man Bruce has ever seen with his milky white skin, his scarred ruby lips, his green, messy hair and his sparkling green eyes which held emotions beyond Bruce's comprehension._

_"Why don't you love me Bruce? Why do you hate me so much?"_

That was all he'd said before falling unconscious. And those words were something which were haunting Bruce even now, making him feel guilty. He didn't know what these feelings were, or if it's right to feel this way about the man he's supposed to hate. When had the lines of their relationship which had been so clear, start to blur? Was it the moment when his said enemy confessed to love him or was it before? He didn't know.

Maybe tomorrow he wouldn't be thinking of all this. Maybe tomorrow these feelings would be gone and he would be back to hating him. Maybe tomorrow everything will change.

He doesn't know.

The rain continued on the outside as the Dark Knight handed over the Joker to the Arkham authorities. He knew it wouldn't be long before the other man escapes and is back for instigating more chaos. Maybe this time Bruce would look forward to seeing his old nemesis. Maybe this time things would change. 

He doesn't know. He never knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here. Let me know of any mistakes or suggestions in my work.


End file.
